Thank the Catnip
by darkmagic465
Summary: Neither of them knew how Chat was going to react to the catnip. They were relieved when it seemed like nothing was going to happen. Now, they're both happy, just for a different reason.


**Thank the Catnip**

 _Requested by Guest_

"Ladybug, look out!" Chat shouted, but his voice reached the hero too late.

The latest akuma victim made plants sprout from the ground and grow around her legs, but they soon were wrapping themselves around her whole body.

She struggled against the vines that Cat Lady had trapped her in, but it was futile. The plants that looked very similar to mint made it impossible for Ladybug to move, much less call on her Lucky Charm.

And until that point, Chat had been trying to stay away from the fight, but for a good reason.

Catnip.

Chat's miraculous or its power gave him certain cat-like traits. Like running on all fours, purring, night vision, etc. And neither of the heroes knew if the catnip would affect him as if he were a cat or not.

But when Ladybug became indisposed, he knew he had to chance it.

Luckily, it didn't really affect him. He quickly cut the vines that were wrapped around Ladybug and it didn't take much longer for the two of them to capture and purify the akuma.

The lady that had been having her catnip stolen came back just like all other akuma victims; confused.

Chat had started acting a little weird, so they decided that Ladybug should handle helping the akuma victim this time, while he talked to the reporters.

Once Ladybug's earrings beeped, they traveled a few rooftops away so they could talk and not worry about reporters.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked in concern. Her brow was furrowed and she placed a hand on Chat's arm to steady his slightly swaying body.

"O-Of course, M-My Lady."

She took a step forward to study him closer, but it only made things worse.

He laid his head on her shoulder and sighed in content.

"Chat?"

He started nuzzling against her neck and he nipped at a leaf that resembled mint.

"What are you doing?"

"I have this awesome friend."

"That doesn't answer my question at all."

"She's one of the most talented people I've ever met."

"What does she have to do with you being all weird all of a sudden?"

A beep came from her earrings, but she needed to make sure her partner was safe before leaving.

"Oh, she doesn't. Just she was acting really weird today and I'm worried about her. She's the sweeter than any treat and doesn't deserve any pain."

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"You know, we're not supposed to know about each other's civilian lives, right?"

"She is so pretty and stands up for what she believes in."

She knew it wasn't going to be long before she detransformed, but she couldn't leave him here like this. He kept mumbling things about this friends of his as she looked around, hoping for an answer to pop out of thin air.

Her eyes locked on her parent's bakery and a lightbulb went off.

"All right, here you go." Ladybug directed Chat through the skylight into her own room. He flopped down onto her bed and snuggled into her pillows.

She felt a smile tug at her lips. "Marinette should be up here soon, I just saw her enter her parent's bakery. I have to go, but I hope you get better."

He barely moved, just rubbing his head against her cat pillow.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and went down into the alley next to the bakery to detransform before making her way up to her room.

She took a deep breath before opening the trapdoor and going up to her bed.

Marinette put a hand over her mouth to hold in a giggle as she took in the sight of Chat's current position. He was curled up in her pink comforter and was rolling around on top of her pillows.

"Chat? What are you doing here?"

He barely responded, just tilting his head a little bit and looking around.

She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Chat? Is everything-Eek!"

Chat leapt up and wrapped his arms around Marinette, dragging her down next to him.

She tried to gently push him away when he nuzzled his face into her neck, but he wouldn't budge.

Then, he began rambling about his friend again.

"And I really had thought she hated me when we first met, but then we had made up and I was _so_ happy because she's one of the best, most amazing people ever. Then, she started hating me again, and I have no idea why. I just know how it hurts _so_ much. She's one of my best friends, but she almost never even talks to me."

He let out a happy sigh.

"Marinette is just so...flawless. She's smart, talented, adorable, beautiful, and brave."

Said girl froze up, not expecting her name to come from his lips. And why was he saying all of those things about her? The two had barely interacted.

"Ladybug is spectacular. She's fearless and beautiful and cares about everyone, except Hawk Moth, of course. When she gets mad her face scrunches up in the most adorable way. And when she's thinking...it's like she sees beyond what we see. Like solutions to problems are just written in the air, but only visible to her."

He let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Marinette, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close. A soft purring sound escaped Chat's lips which tugged on her heartstrings.

Marinette might not know a lot about cats, or _Chats_ , but she did know that cats generally purr when they are safe or feel content. That was the reason why she didn't try to push him away as he somehow kept getting closer and closer to her.

That and her partner might have been growing on her recently.

Chat was pretty much laying on top of her, with his arms around her neck and his face nuzzling her shoulder.

"Marinette and Ladybug...both of them are so perfect…"

Marinette should have tried to make him think about something else, since he could discover her identity if he kept going the path he was on, but she didn't have the heart to stop him. He was just acting so cute, and she didn't want to ruin that.

Chat let out a blissful sigh and pulled Marinette a little closer.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, not noticing that he had stopped his purring.

"Chat, I hope you're okay."

Marinette placed a kiss on his forehead and noticed how he shrunk backwards.

"Chat? Are you okay?"

He glanced up and met her eyes before quickly looking away.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he responded, but his voice betrayed his words. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He started to pull away, but Marinette refused to let go.

"Chat?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Why are you pulling away as soon as I…"

He looked up at her. "As soon as you what?"

The gears were turning and the dots were connecting.

Chat pulled away as soon as she returned his affections, showed him any sign of caring. But he wouldn't be doing that all of the time right? Shrinking away from people as soon as they hugged him back?

Which would mean…

Marinette tugged him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. He tried to pull away, but she refused to budge.

"You are a great person, you know that? You save people all the time and are willing to help out the people you were fighting. You realize that they were the real victims and you do everything you can to help them, which proves just how caring you are."

"Marinette, what are you doing?"

She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"And if you're this kind in the suit, I can't imagine how kind you are without the mask, where you don't have to worry about people finding out who you are."

"Marinette, you don't have to-"

"Even though we don't really know each other, I know you are one of the kindest human beings to ever exist. And you deserve to be told that everyday. You deserve to be shown it and have it proven to you, day in and day out."

She brushed a kiss on his nose, then peppered them across his forehead and temples.

"You are amazing, and you deserve to be told that. You always tell akuma victims that it wasn't their fault, and you need to know it isn't your fault either."

"What isn't?" Chat asked in a weak voice.

Marinette looked him in the eyes.

"You aren't shown affection much, don't try to deny it. Just know it isn't _your_ fault. You should be shown how awesome you are 24/7."

"Really?" Chat asked hopefully.

"Really."

And Chat hugged Marinette like he had been before, receiving one in return.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank the catnip."

 **Yay! My first request is done. I really loved writing this, and I hope y'all like reading it. And if you guys want me to, I may end up adding another chapter or writing a sequel.**

 **So, tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


End file.
